


The Dark Secret

by Dandelion13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 19-year-old Doyoung, Age Difference, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cheating, High school student Mark, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Millionaire Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion13/pseuds/Dandelion13
Summary: Mark always enjoyed the view of Doyoung panting, sweating, and being ruined by him on the dark blue bedsheets. It was the most seductive view he had ever seen.That was the problem— his stepmom, Doyoung, was hot as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first English fiction and I'm so excited to post it.  
> As English is not my first language, I really apologize if this contains some grammatical and syntactic errors. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it as I do!

 

 

“Your new wife? He’s going to finish college next month, isn’t he?”

 

Mark Lee knew that was not a proper question for his father, Johnny Suh, but he just did it on purpose, intending a young man standing next to his father to hear his insulting words. Doyoung Kim, introduced as his father’s new wife, was a private Math tutor for homeschooled students and just two years older than him, that is to say, almost twice younger than his father, a millionaire who had been bringing his only child up totally alone for almost a half of his life.

 

He found it hard to believe that Doyoung was going to be his stepfather, practically stepmother, and a wedding party was coming early next month, of course, that absurd party was to be filled with sociable, dumb guests.

 

Anyway, it was harder to accept that somebody was actually replacing his beloved mom. He shot the young man a disdainful look, which was so obvious that the latter appeared uneasy. Doyoung, however, tried to give the teen a friendly smile but it turned into an awkward grin instead. Mark did not give a damn to that fake smile and went up to his bedroom, feet clumping up the stairs. He completely ignored his father and that bitch left in a cozy living room, which was part of his personal zone in this house.

 

He did not give any amount of fuck about Doyoung, who his father fucked.

 

No matter what his father said, that bitch could not be his mom.

 

Right, Doyoung would never be his mom, but he had never expected him to be something else.

 

 

“H...Harder” the teen only left in a sweaty high school shirt did as he was told by the older breathing heavily underneath. He went deeper inside an alluring, well-shaped and naked body and thrust slower but harder over and over to hit the other’s prostate. And the deeper he went inside, the better he knew how slutty Doyoung was.

 

He realized Doyoung was so needy and impatient for this sort of things since the their first time sleeping together, almost three months ago, especially when Doyoung’s sensitive parts were touched by his warm fingers and when he moaned his name against his earlobe while rolling up the hips in time with a pace of the younger’s thrusts.

 

And Mark always enjoyed the view of Doyoung panting, sweating, and being ruined by him on the dark blue bedsheets. It was the most seductive view he had ever seen.

 

That was the problem--his stepmom, Doyoung, was hot as hell.

 

The undeniably pretty face with sweat beads.

The beautiful black eyes giving him a lustful look.

The rosy pink lips slightly opening to breathe.

The incredibly milky and smooth skin painted with hickies.

The slender shape of body arching when completely dominated.

With no doubt, all of such things was one of the main reasons why his father decided to marry the guy nearly his son’s age.

 

“You feel so fucking good.”

 

That was a praise Doyoung heard from Mark every time they slept together.

 

It was not so long to take the older over the edge and Mark followed him with the last few thrusts. He pulled out his member and lied his sweaty body in bed by the time the other got out of the younger’s queen-sized bed despite his physical tiredness. Doyoung did not let himself fall into sleep but dressed up in a bit of a hurry, glancing the mirror wardrobe door that reflected the room owner lying in bed and staring at him with ambiguous feelings he never tried to understand even once.

 

He did not give a shit about what Mark thought or how he felt or anything. A relationship between him and his husband’s only son was a matter of getting laid and having fun to get rid of his feelings of loneliness even though sometimes he did not feel it was as satisfying as making love with Johnny.

 

Mark was just fine anyway, at least he eliminated much of Doyoung’s loneliness when Johnny was on a business trip out of town.

 

“It’s still early. You can get some sleep here.” Mark said, trying not to be too eager. Doyoung was in complete silence.

 

“Come on, ” Mark kept convincing the other and patted his lap. “Dad’s coming back next Monday.”

 

“No matter. I’d rather sleep in my place.”

 

“My room's yours, too.”

 

“Stop talking nonsense, please.”

 

Doyoung’s indifferent tone of voice was what Mark had recently got accustomed to, so he did not insist him and just kept quietly watching the older put on a piece of clothing before a mischievous smile spread across his face once he got some hangout idea. He wanted something more fun.

 

“Hey Bunny, today we—-”

 

“Don’t call me ‘bunny’.” Doyoung sounded mildly irritated. “Only your dad can do.”

 

“There are many things I can do well like my dad.” The younger smirked. “You know well, don’t you?”

 

“Except calling me Bunny”.

 

“Fine,” Mark shrugged. “What am I supposed to call you then? Mommy?”

 

“Your dad would be very happy if you did so,” he spoke in a monotone voice. “Well, would you mind letting me out of your room?”

 

Without any chance to give a response, Mark let out a deep sigh once the door was firmly shut.

 

It was not a serious mistake sleeping with the guy he told himself he had hated, yet he knew what he felt deep down was going further than it should be. He knew he should not have felt—fallen in love with Doyoung. He should not have fallen in love with a person who would never be his, but his father’s.

 

Sometimes, he wondered what it would have become if, that afternoon, he had not let himself pull that disgusting guy close and kissed him so hard to shut his mouth during private tutoring in his bedroom and if they had not ended up falling into bed together.

 

.

 

.

 

“Cooking?” The young man cooking in the kitchen a bit shivered when warm lips brushed against his ear along with muscular arms wrapping his waist, but once he recognized that was a familiar touch of his husband, he turned his head to him and gave him a sweet smile before his husband kissed on his blushed cheek softly.

 

“Uh-huh,” Doyoung turned off the stove and put a lid on the pot, then turned to Johnny still clinging to his waist. “When did you arrived? Why didn’t you call me first?”  

 

Anyway, Doyoung felt so thankful to God —-Johnny didn’t get home in the morning when he and Mark were cuddling on the couch.

 

“Tired? Or hungry?” Johnny did not answer those trivial questions but pressed his lips against Doyoung’s so hard and hungrily instead, like every time he got back home from a long business trip. Then, he buried his face in the curve of the smaller's neck, smelling an unfamiliar delicate scent which Johnny knew was definitely not of Dior Miss Blooming Boutique, Doyoung’s most favorite fragrance of all time.

 

“You changed your perfume?”

 

“Yeah,” Doyoung mumbled. “Just don’t want you to get bored with the same one.”

 

“This one suits you well. I like it.”

 

“Happy to hear that,” Doyoung said, voice slightly shaking as one of the older’s hands moved under his oversized striped shirt and fingers tracing over his flat abdomen. “H—How was your trip?”

 

“It was always nothing without you, Bunny.”

 

Doyoung chuckled with that cute nickname while wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck and opened his lips to take the other’s mouth into his before he was lifted to sit on the marble countertop. He let the older pull his pants down and stretch him out with the long fingers, urging him to begin to whine and groan out the word ‘daddy’ Johnny found the sexiest in his world, especially when it came out from the smaller’s kissable lips.

 

It was not wrong to say that Doyoung had missed all of Johnny’s touches a lot, probably too much for this time.

 

Unexpectedly, his lustful eyes directly met someone’s, exactly the same as Johnny’s, staring at him from the stairway. The expression of Mark’s eyes seemingly reminded him of a feeling when he first met Jonny in downtown Seoul at about 2 o’clock in the morning.

 

This was the first time his heart fluttered in a very strange way because of _his stepson._

 

So, he shut his eyes and asked Johnny to take him to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

_To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung never used intense loneliness as an excuse to sleep with any guy, but the matter was he had gone too far to pull himself from this sinful thing, or even to tell Mark to stop undressing him with his lustful eyes during breakfast, lunch, dinner, or whenever Johhny did not notice. He reckoned that the only mistake he made was letting himself get weak every time Mark’s fingertips touched his clothed skin and neither of them was going to tell the other to end this ambiguous, sexual relationship.  
  
  


Being a cheater was unacceptable to Doyoung and it would be much more disgusting as his affair was a high school student—- his husband’s stubborn son. This was the most terrible thing he had ever done to Johnny, and to himself, in his life.  
  
  


If one day he got caught, he swore he would never beg Johnny to forgive him. He was too disgusting to deserve forgiveness or even mercy from the man who had been giving him everything he had craved for all along.

  
  
He would rather be willing to be killed by Johnny if he wanted.

 

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Johnny asked in a concerned tone of voice, back leaning against the headboard while embracing the naked body of the smaller covered with a dark grey comforter. “You’ve been quite distracted these days, haven't you?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to say sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

 

Johnny’s voice never failed to make him feel much warmer inside. The younger just smiled faintly and rested his head on his husband’s broad chest.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve been totally fine.”

 

A silence fell on them. Johnny noticed Doyoung’s voice sounded a bit tired, so he stopped asking until Doyoung decided to change the topic.

 

“What about your next trip?”

 

“Early next month, I guess.” Johnny tightened his arms around the smaller’s waist as though he was not letting Doyoung leave their bed for the entire morning. “Go with me?”

 

That question a bit surprised Doyoung, raising his eyebrows. Johnny had never asked him to go on a business trip before and Doyoung neither expected to get an invitation from his husband, who was a remarkably successful businessman and surrounded by the same kind of people, who were entirely different from Doyoung.

 

He could tell, from the wedding party, that was filled with the rich and those from upper-class families whereas he, known as Johnny’s new wife, has just graduated from high school. Sometimes, he felt empty, felt marginalized among those people. So, it might not be a good idea spending time with Johnny during any of his certain business trips.

 

That was always the only reason why he preferred to stay home even if it was so terrible for him to cope with that fucking loneliness and hard time to sleep during the nights. When Johnny was out of town, he missed Johnny like hell and was unable to reassure himself. Being left alone in the huge room was an unbearable feeling, though.

 

“Can I?” asked Doyoung, thinking about the kid who had to be completely alone if he and Johnny were going on a trip together.

 

“Sure.” Johnny smiled and cupped the smaller’s pretty face, looking squarely in the beautiful eyes. “And I’d love you to go with me.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Toronto, as far as I know.”

 

With Johnny’s loving eyes, Doyoung got startled as they reminded him of the boy’s light brown ones, which made him feel a weight on his chest and guilt falling in his gut.

 

_I’m sorry, Johnny._

_I am really sorry._

“I think I better stay here.” He looked away when the older furrowed his brows, seeming curious.

 

“For what?” No anger or displeasure, Johnny was kind of worried about his lover. He always felt guilty leaving Doyoung home alone though Doyoung and his son did not seem to get along well. They always stayed quiet and avoided to make even a small talk unless Mark was forced to study with Doyoung in the living room and he got to answer Doyoung’s questions. That was an inevitable situation.

 

“I just want to take care of Mark.” Doyoung lowered his voice, attempting to hide the feelings of discomfort as he did not want the older to keep asking or start wondering.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He nodded and smiled to ensure his intention. He was not telling a lie— he really wanted to take care of his stepson with all stuff while his father was traveling.

 

“I wanna lighten some of your burdens.”

 

“How sweet.” Johnny gave the younger a gentle smile as always and no longer convinced him to go on a trip together. Honestly, he also wanted Doyoung and his only son got along better and taking care of Mark with small things like school stuff or preparing meals was absolutely a great idea.

 

“Johnny”

 

“Yes?”

 

It had been almost a minute before Doyoung decided to express his true feeling.

 

“I hope I can be a good mom, good enough for your son.”

 

Johnny’s warm lips softly pressed on his forehead and that suddenly relieved all of the pain in Doyoung’s chest. His husband was always the warmest and most delicate person he had ever known and been with. His embrace was warmer than sunshine in summer and his touch was delicate as if he was touching a petal.

 

That was all of Johnny he had been fallen in love with (besides his Amex black card and a big bank balance).

 

“I believe you will, baby,” Johnny said, gently playing his baby’s silky hair. “And I’m sure he’s going to love you as much as I do.”

 

Doyoung then smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Deeply, he wished Mark wasn’t.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
“Ready?”

 

The boy in a school uniform came downstairs and looked at Doyoung in a sudden shock when the latter having breakfast at the dining table was talking to him first, in a lovely tone of voice and with a bright smile— such a bright smile that he had to force himself to look away.

 

Besides Doyoung’s pretty face, he also surrendered to his too sweet smile. Okay, it was a bit embarrassing to admit that he had never got that kind of smile before, but he just loved the way Doyoung smiled to his dad. Doyoung’s face looked much prettier when wearing a lovely smile and he could not help but easily fall in love with it like an idiot.

 

“I’m leaving,” Mark said while grabbing his school bag.

 

“Hold on,” Doyoung seemed a bit nervous with the other’s emotionless reaction. “You…uh….wanna have breakfast first?”

 

As Doyoung had expected, Mark became obviously curious. However, now it was too late to question, so he nodded and ended up having a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice he could barely believe Doyoung really made for him.

 

“I’ll drop you off at school today.”

 

“Excuse me? Are you kidding?”

 

Leaving that question unanswered, Doyoung cleaned up the dishes quietly. Mark couldn’t help but stared at the older’s narrow back until he finished washing hands. There was awkwardness between them, avoiding to look at or even talk to each other, while their hearts were pounding so hard that it was about to arching.

 

“Let’s go.” The older’s voice was as soft as a whisper as Mark had heard once or twice before he left his bed in the middle of some night. It was still too hard not to wonder what Doyoung was trying to do, yet it was even harder to ask. So, Mark just followed the older, heading for the subway station quietly.

 

And that was the first time Mark was on the way to school without one of his father’s German luxury cars, without a personal driver. He had only Doyoung, his stepmom, walking by his side. This was close to his dream of going to school with his mom, like most of his friends.

 

Even the subway gave him a strange feeling, it was an unfamiliar sight to him. Mark could barely remember the last time he took a train since Johnny was quite an overprotective father. And Mark was done being overprotected.

 

“At which station are we getting off?”

 

“North/Clybourn Station.”

 

Doyoung lifted his eyes to the younger leaning his shoulder against the stanchion. Actually, he had never been to Mark’s school either. He just wanted to walk his stepson to school as a typical mother was supposed to do somehow.

 

Finally, they reached the school only a few minutes before the first session started. Besides awkward silence throughout the short journey, which was totally different from when they were in bed, a flutter started in Mark’s stomach and he tried to calm it

 

“Well, see you later,” Doyoung said awkwardly and then Mark grabbed him by his wrist and gave him a neck on his cheek.

 

“I love you.”

 

Mark’s simple word and normal tone of voice made Doyoung feel the heat running over his whole body.

 

“I used to say that to my mom every morning.” The younger explained, not exactly knowing what Doyoung was feeling. The only thing he realized was that Doyoung loved his father, in the same way as he loved Doyoung.

 

But Mark couldn’t let Doyoung know it— knowing that his feeling had gone this far.

 

“Doyoung,” Mark continued, staring at the older who refused to look at him into the eyes. “Hope to see you after school.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Then, Doyoung turned around, walked away from him.

 

It was such a long boring day where Mark had just realized waiting to see Doyoung for the whole day was one of the uneasiest feelings he had ever encountered.

 

 

  
_To Be Continued._

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are very welcome. Thank you so much. :)))


End file.
